Ne pleure pas
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - EXO-K x EXO-M / Suho x Lay : 'J'espère que tu sais combien je t'aime. Et combien ça me fait mal de savoir que tu pleures. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur petit ami sur cette planète, mais je vais essayer. Je vais essayer de devenir un meilleur petit ami, pour toi.'


Junmyeon était assis sur le canapé, il regardait un film américain avec les sous-titres coréens en jaune. Ses yeux étaient vitreux. Il creusait des troues avec une cuillère dans un pot de crème glacée à la fraise. Sa main gauche été enveloppé dans un bandage. La SM lui avait laissé encore quelque temps pour que sa main guérisse correctement. Ses fans lui avaient envoyé des cadeaux, et il avait trouvé un DVD à l'intérieur.

C'est donc pourquoi il était là, à regarder « _A Walk to Remember_ » sur le canapé, en mangeant de la crème glacée et en essayant difficilement de ne pas pleurer.

Jaime venait d'avouer à Landon qu'elle avait une leucémie, et qu'elle avait cessé de répondre aux traitements. Landon était bouleversé qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit.

« _Je suis malade, tu sais ce n'était pas si dur, je le vivais plutôt bien, je l'avais accepté et puis tu es entré dans ma vie. J'ai peur de ne plus être avec toi._ »

Junmyeon laissa échapper un sanglot. Puis des larmes ont commencé à coulaient sur son visage.

« Non ! Cela ne peut pas arriver ! Non ! » a-t-il crié, toujours avec une cuillère de crème glacée dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jaime doit avoir un cancer? Non ! Ils venaient juste de commencer à s'aimer ! »

Le film était assez long, et il cria silencieusement tout seul.

Il poussa un autre cri quand Jaime et Landon accomplirent la première chose sur la liste des cadeaux de Jaime : se marier dans la même chapelle que celle de sa mère. Mais peu de temps avant le mariage, Jaime décéda.

Plusieurs années plus tard, Landon partit pour une promenade sur les quais.

« _Je souris un peu, en regardant vers le ciel, sachant qu'il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit : Je crois aux miracles. _»

« Non ! » s'écria Junmyeon, le pot vide de crème glacée tomba de ses mains. Il tomba sur le côté du canapé, serrant toujours sa cuillère.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Les larmes mouillant une fois de plus son visage.

Il s'endormit lentement, la cuillère tombant finalement à côté du pot.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa chambre. La télévision n'était plus dans sa vue. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et il gémit légèrement.

Kyungsoo entra dans la chambre avec une bouteille d'eau. « Hyung, est-ce que ça va ? Quand nous sommes rentrés tu dormais sur le canapé et tu pleurais. »

« Ouais, je vais bien. » sa voix se cassa, sa gorge lui faisait mal à cause des sanglots qu'il avait eu.

« Hyung, tu n'arrives pas à oublier Yixing ? »

« Ouais. » Junmyeon soupira

Sehun entra, un sourcil levé. « Est-ce que c'est toi qui as terminé ma crème glacée ? » demanda-t-il d'un air enfantin.

« Désolé, Sehunnie. » le plus vieux grimaça quand son mal de tête s'intensifia.

Chanyeol entra dans la chambre. « Hyung ! Yixing est au téléphone ! » Il poussa l'Iphone dans la main du leader et traîna les deux autres dehors.

« Allo ? »

« Junmyeon ? » Cela lui suffit pour que des larmes se forment à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« O-oui ? »

Yixing soupira. « Tu pleurais ? »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de nouveau. « Je - juste - tu - » Il ne pouvait même pas formuler une phrase complète à cause de l'énorme émotion qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Yixing est un homme qui ne montre pas beaucoup d'affection envers Junmyeon. Il ne lui fait jamais de surprise ou de cadeaux. Mais ce n'est pas important pour Junmyeon, car aussi longtemps que Yixing est heureux, lui l'est également.

Junmyeon était trop gêné pour expliquer pourquoi il pleurait. « Je suis désolé ! » C'était la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire. Il entendit son petit ami soupiré de nouveau.

« Junmyeon... »

« Je, je viens de passer une mauvaise journée, et tu me manques. Désolé. » Dit-il tranquillement, en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Junmyeon. Juste ne pleure pas, d'accord ? »

Junmyeon hoqueta.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. »

« Okay. » répondit-il tristement.

Après avoir raccroché, Junmyeon se frotta les yeux. Il poussa un soupir et sortit de son lit pour vérifier ce que faisaient les autres membres. Il se dirigea lentement vers le salon où ces derniers étaient normalement présents.

« Hey, les enfants. »

« Salut, hyung~ » répondirent les membres en coeur.

Jongin releva les yeux de sa console. « Hyung, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Kyungsoo inquiet, il courra vers Junmyeon. Il toucha le front de ce dernier. « Pas de fièvre... »

« Je vais très bien. J'ai juste mal à la tête, et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'eau, ma gorge me fait mal. »

Kyungsoo se précipita dans la cuisine prendre un verre d'eau. Junmyeon s'allongea sur le canapé, tout le monde disparu pour laisser leur leader être au calme. Il ne fit pas attention de ce fait, il voulait juste que son mal de tête disparaisse. Sa tête était penchée, quand une main familière apparut sur son visage.

« Tu es ici, hyung. »

La tête de Junmyeon fit un bon rapide. « Yixing ! »

« Ah, non. Tu restes immobile et tu prends un médicament. » Yixing savait que son petit ami aller lui sauter dessus et l'écraser dans une étreinte.

Junmyeon fit la moue, et fit ce que son petit ami voulait. Il prit un médicament dans sa bouche et une gorgée d'eau. Il déposa ensuite le verre par terre et regarda Yixing qui était assis sur le sol.

« Yixing, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu t'es fait mal à la main, alors je suis venu voir si tu aller bien. »

« Je vais bien ! » Junmyeon sourit joyeusement. Yixing se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Il posa le verre et tira un bouquet de roses. Il les cacha derrière son dos.

Yixing ne faisait habituellement pas ce genre de chose, et maintenant qu'il le faisait il était encore plus nerveux que la première fois qu'il était monté sur scène.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se déplaça derrière le canapé. Il tira le bouquet et le mit en face de Junmyeon.

Il entendit son petit ami s'assoir. « Yixing ! » Il prit le bouquet dans ses mains et ferma les yeux sentant les fleurs.

Yixing souria maladroitement, il sauta ensuite par-dessus le canapé pour s'asseoir à côté de Junmyeon. Il le tira dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Ce fut nouveau pour Junmyeon, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il ferma les yeux se laisser aller à la tendresse de Yixing.

« J'espère que tu sais combien je t'aime. » commença Yixing. « Et combien ça me fait mal de savoir que tu pleures. Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur petit ami sur cette planète, mais je vais essayer. Je vais essayer de devenir un meilleur petit ami, pour toi. » Il plaça ensuite un doux baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Junmyeon.

« Tu n'as pas à essayer. » Junmyeon renifla, les larmes coulaient pour la énième fois ce jour-là. « Je t'aime juste comme tu es. »

« Je t'aime Junmyeon. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Yixing. »

« Maintenant, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. » Yixing essuya les larmes et se pencha pour l'embrasser lentement et passionnément.

« EWWWWWWWWWW MES YEUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. » cria Sehun en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.


End file.
